


You're my sweetheart

by JennaStark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaStark/pseuds/JennaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had a long, exhausting day but his boyfriend takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my sweetheart

It had been a long day for Peter. He got suspended for fighting and he lost his coat which meant he had to walk home through the cold evening with a black eye and a busted lip. The boy was used to worse situations but today was just not a good day. He knew if he went home to Aunt May, he was in some serious trouble and he just didn’t had the energy for that so he decided to walk all the way to his boyfriend Wade’s appartment. 

Wade was just about to text him about his schoolday when his attention got drawn by a soft knock on the door, wondering who it could be. He wasn’t sure if he should open the door but he slowly walked towards it. ‘’Hello?’’ his voice echoed through the hall. 

‘’Hey,’’ Peter muttered and managed to let his lips form a weak smile on his tired face, relieved that the other was home. Wade recognized that voice and opened the door, eyes widening when he saw what happened to Peter. 

‘’Oh my god, sweetheart. Come in,’’ he said quickly and carefully grabbed the boy’s hand, closing the door behind him. He assumed this had happened at school so he didn’t asked about it. All he wanted is for his boyfriend to feel better. 

‘’Wade, I’m fine,’’ Peter stated but a few seconds after he hissed from the pain in his lip everytime he spoke, dropping himself on the couch.

‘’Yeah, right.’’ Wade went over to the kitchen for an icepack and some water, handing it over to Peter who had trouble keeping his eyes open after such a long, exhausting day. 

After a few minutes, Peter was lightly snoring as he snuggled some more into Wade, who also fell asleep soon when he had admired his boyfriend for a while and draped a blanket over both of them. 

The next morning the sun shined through the curtains and ended up in Wade’s face which woke him up soon, feeling something wet on his chest. He glanced at Peter as he ran his fingers through the boy’s messy, brown hair, chuckling when he noticed he was the one who drooled all over his shirt. 

Peter blinked with his eyes before he stretched himself out, smiling sheepishly back at Wade. ‘’Why are you chuckling like that?’’ he asked with a sleepy voice. The other shrugged, trying to look innocent and pressed a kiss on Peter’s lips, carefully. 

‘’No, tell me!’’ he commanded and pushed himself up so he could lean against a cushion, still not seeing the wet spot on the other’s shirt. 

‘’You drooled on me, sweetie,’’ he commented, showing his shirt as he chuckled again.

‘’Oh, did I do that?’’ Peter rubbed his -not painful- eye and snuggled back into Wade. ‘’Then maybe you should take of your shirt,’’ he joked half, wrapping his arms around the other before he fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me feedback! Hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
